User blog:XDarkImpetusX/Character Pages and others
Hello everyone, I would like to bring a discussion of the design for the character pages (and the other pages) to the table. Currently, the layout and design for the pages are fine as they are, all that needs doing is putting in content and refining the overall structure of the pages. Example: Shougo Ryuujin <- The best example for how a character page should look like. Despite this, I feel as though they could be added to in order to look more unique to this wiki and give more personality and colour to the page. Nothing too fancy as those pages are strictly there to give the information people are looking for, or at least that's what I think, but I do believe they should have their own form of elegance to them just as an added extra eye pleasing bonus. There are also several other things I'd like to discuss that are to do with the provided information of the pages as well. As you all know, the main page of the wiki is the one with all the fancy details and designs so I'll be using that as a nice little example from time to time. On the main page there are banners and funky little fonts on each header, example: Now, for a character page that particular header isn't quite as fitting and I don't think it would work. However, some form of header similar I think would work really nicely to separate the different categories like, Appearance, Skills and Abilities, Personality, etc, etc just to spice the page up. Another thing I'd like to bring up is the Skills and Abilities section, as it is now it's a little unorganized and sloppy and we need to come up with a system of how to improve it and make it look smooth. So far, any major attack the character uses I vote should come with a little image of the attack next to it like in Shougo's page. However, doing so causes the next attack to be quite far down from the previous and it looks a little tacky unless we added a shed tone more description on that said attack. I was thinking maybe some form of box with all their techniques in and a description of it with romaji, kanji, and other info on it. For example if you look on the Hunter x Hunter wiki, in the nen ability section of a character there's a box containing all their different abilities, I'm thinking something like that might work well? Example: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Gon_Freecss#Nen <- This also allows us to have gifs if need be without making it look tacky or off. The third point I'd like to bring up is the tabber on the character pages, I'm thinking it should be a double tabber that separates the anime pictures and the manga pictures rather than clustering them all together. Also, maybe it'd be a good idea to have the tabber images and the appearance section images different? As of now they are the same, and I just wanted to know everyone else's opinion on this matter. I'd appreciate it if people could discuss this with each other on this blog and get some ideas going in order for us to achieve a better layout and design for these pages on the wiki! Category:Blog posts